MPL
The MPL is a submachine gun which appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Multiplayer The MPL is available for purchase at Level 35. It has moderate damage, a medium-low recoil, and a fast reload along with a high rate of fire. The Grip attachment makes the weapon more effective at mid-long range, however such combat is perhaps best avoided anyway, due to the MPL's minimum 20 damage. It is also difficult to stay on target at range with the weapon's very high rate of fire in order to put five hits on target. Use of the Reflex Sight or ACOG scope is not recommended because of this guns considerable backwards recoil, which will make the Sight/Scope kick backwards repeatedly, which can distract the player and put them off of their intended target, the Red Dot Sight is not affected as badly by this, since the sight is a distance from the players "eyes" anyway. Attachment-wise, Dual Mag is often used because the MPL runs out of ammunition fairly quickly as it has low damage and a high rate of fire. Additional optics are also often used because the ironsights of the MPL are cluttered and are difficult to use precisely. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Suppressor *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope *Reflex *Grip (Folding Stock) *Rapid Fire thumb|300px|right|MPL All Attachments Overview Zombies The MPL is available in both Zombie Maps for 1000 points off the wall. It is an effective weapon for the early rounds, able to kill zombies in as little as 4 bullets, but as rounds progress and zombie numbers increase its small magazine and low carrying capacity often becomes a problem. The MPL has a 24-round magazine in zombies. In early rounds (4-8), it is a good choice because of its low damage per bullet, which can result in many points being earned quickly. In the early rounds, it can be a semi-effective window guarding weapon, as simply spraying across the zombies that are trying to break in will no doubt shred them with little effort. When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch machine, it becomes the MPL-LF. It gains a 40-round magazine, a Red Dot Sight with a random reticle, and more damage. Gallery MPLBO.jpg|The MPL MPLadsBO.jpg|Iron sights MPL Red Dot.png|The MPL with Red Dot Sight. mpl warsaw.jpg|Reloading an MPL with Warsaw camo in MP Trivia *The HUD icon shows the MPL with a folded stock. The first person view and create-a-class image do not have this folded stock. In fact, they don't even have a stock. *In the attachments list for the MPL, a Grip is listed, although in reality a stock is added at the back of the gun. This addition can be seen when diving or reloading with the weapon. The stock does the same job as a grip would, reducing recoil. *"MPL-LF" is a possible play-on words for "MAPLE LEAF." *The MPL, along with the PM63, Skorpion and the M60 are the only firearms where you can see the emblem while in ADS. *When you pick up the weapon from the ground, and doesn't have a grip, the gun will be cocked, however, if it has a grip, the stock will be unfolded. ru:MPL